Opération Vengeance
by Coraxxx
Summary: Dark!Swan Morts de personnages importants Pas de Happy End Final saison 4:Quand tous les personnages de Once Upon A Time reviennent à Storybrooke, il se pourrait que les évènement de l'univers alternatif aient des conséquence sur notre univers. Emma va le découvrir de la pire manière qui existe, ce qui pourrait bien l'amené à faire ce qu'elle pensait être impossible.
1. Prologue

**HISTOIRE AU CHAPITRE DEUX**

 **CONTEXTE**

 **TITRE.** Opération Vengeance

 **CHAPITRE.** 6

 **RATE.** T (violence, sang)

 **PERSONNAGES.** Emma Swan Henry Mills Regina Mills Killian Jones.

 **RESUME.** (final de la saison 4) Quand tous les personnages de Once Upon A Time reviennent à Storybrooke, il se pourrait que les évènement de l'univers alternatif aient des conséquence sur notre univers. Emma va le découvrir de la pire manière qui existe, ce qui pourrait bien l'amené à faire ce qu'elle pensait impossible.

 _L'histoire commence au chapitre 2._

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma première histoire.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma traduction avec bébé Anna et Elsa, je ne l'ai pas abandonné. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas traduit depuis longtemps, mais maintenant que j'ai finis cette histoire, je vais m'y remettre.

Ce projet est le premier que je commence ET que je finis. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je précise tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas de happy ending, et que des personnages important meurent. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais si ce genre d'histoire ne vous plait pas (pour x ou y raison), merci de ne pas la lire.

Toute critique constructive est acceptée avec plaisir, mais il y a une différence entre « je n'aime pas parce que machin est mort » et « je n'aime pas parce que (insérez vingt-six arguments développés qui expliquent que des lecteurs peuvent ne pas aimer mon texte) ». Vous avez bien sûr le droit de donner votre avis, mais si vous voulez juste envoyer des messages de haine pour m'énerver, sachez que je veillerais à les faire encadrer pour les accrocher dans ma chambre. Comme ça, je pourrais rire de votre stupidité tous les matins en me levant.

En ce qui concerne mes projets futurs, j'ai un projet prénommé HOME, qui tourne autour de Regina, et d'un OC qui serait, avec Henry, sa fille adoptive. J'ai l'idée en tête, plus qu'à m'avancer (là j'en suis au chapitre 8 sur je sais pas combien).

J'ai aussi commencé à écrire une histoire sur Frozen, un AU où Elsa et Anna se retrouve dans la même fac.

Avec la traduction, cela me fait trois projets, dont deux que j'aimerais finir avant de commencer à les poster.

Pour en revenir à _Opération Vengeance_. Déjà, ce nom va s'expliquer tout seul.

Il se passe à la fin de la saison 4, donc SPOILER. J'ai changé un léger élément (vous comprendrez très vite lequel), ce qui va donc changer tout le reste. C'est classé à T pour être sur : il a des morts violentes et du sang, assez pour pouvoir choquer mais pas assez pour que l'on puisse se baigner dedans.

Bien, avant que je n'en dise trop, cliquer sur ce petit bouton en bas pour aller au chapitre deux, et on se revoit au premier chapitre !

_ Coraxxx

 ** _Twitter:_ ** Coraxx_x

 ** _Tumblr:_ ** coraxx-x

 ** _Youtube:_ ** coraxxx


	2. Chapter 1

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle était encore très fatiguée ce matin-là. Puis les évènements récents lui revinrent en mémoire, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle se releva le plus vite possible et essaya d'avancer malgré son vertige et les points noirs qui lui bouchaient la vue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Henry qui se levait à son tour. Elle cria son nom et couru à sa rencontre. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers sa mère et couru la rejoindre.

 **\- Henry !** dit Emma en le prenant dans ses bras. **Tout va bien ?**

Henry lui rendit son étreinte.

 **\- Je vais bien et toi ?**

Emma allait lui répondre quand elle entendit des pas autour d'elle. Se tournant, elle vit quelques personnes qu'elle avait déjà vues en ville, mais avec qui elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Personne de sa famille – à part Henry bien sûr – n'était ici.

Henry regarda autour de lui à son tour et lâcha précipitamment sa mère.

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Qui a-t-il Henry ?**

 **\- Non, je veux dire … Ou est ma mère ?**

La sauveuse compris enfin de qui il parlait. Pendant une brève seconde, Emma vit Regina par terre, ses mains sur son ventre ensanglanté, ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur le sol, poussant son dernier souffle. Mais ici, à Storybrooke, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. La blonde se tourna à droite, à gauche, elle scrutait chaque coin de l'allée, chaque visage autour d'elle. Pas de Regina. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry et se pencha en avant pour regarder dans ses yeux.

 **\- Écoute Henry, continue à chercher ta mère pendant que je vais voir mes parents. On va la trouver.**

Elle l'enlaça une fois de plus avant de partir en courant vers l'appartement de sa famille. Il était proche, très proche même, et pourtant, il lui semblait beaucoup trop loin. Elle n'avait plus de souffle mais continuait à courir, l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait les veines lui permettant même d'accélérer. Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit sans cérémonie, et relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

 **\- Maman ! Papa !**

Mary-Margaret et David se tournèrent vers elle et leurs sourires s'agrandirent – si c'était possible. Emma se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, faisait attention à ne pas écrasé son petit frère qui se trouvait entre son père et sa mère, dormant comme un loir, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'embrassade dura longtemps. Cinq minutes, dix minutes, peut-être plus. Aucun membre de la famille ne voulait laisser partir les autres. Ils avaient tous bien besoin de ce moment, un moment de normalité entre tous ces voyages entre dimensions et ces malédictions.

Emma fut la première à relever la tête pour regarder ses parents. Elle remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Deux personnes, pour être exacte.

 **\- Crochet …**

Son soupir fut tellement bas que ses parents de l'entendirent pas. Emma se sépara d'eux et regarda dans la cuisine, dans la chambre de ses parents.

 **\- Où est Crochet ?**

Blanche regarda autour d'elle à son tour, suivit de son mari.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il était là la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

 **\- Tu veux dire avant que tu ne le tus ?**

C'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. La tristesse et douleur sur les visages de ses parents lui fit prendre conscience de la portée de ses mots.

 **\- Emma …** commença David.

 **\- Non, je … Je suis désolée … Vous n'étiez pas vous-même.**

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle fila dans sa chambre, montant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Mais il n'était pas là non plus.

Dehors, Henry recherchait sa mère sans relâche, criant son nom, demandant à tous ceux qu'il voyait s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Aucune trace d'elle. Il était allé chez Granny, à la station de police, au caveau, et se dirigeait maintenant vers le manoir. Il était à bout de souffle à force de courir à droite et à gauche et de nombreuses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Il devait retrouver sa mère.

Arrivant devant chez lui, il essaya la porte d'entrée, mais elle était fermée. N'ayant pas les clés sur lui, il fit le tour par derrière, essayant d'entrer par la baie vitré, par la porte du garage. Mais tout était clos. Il cria le nom de sa mère, l'appela jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus voix. Aucune réponse. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il prit la plus grosse pierre de son jardin et la lança sur une des vitres, qui se cassa en mille morceaux. Il enleva son manteau et l'enroula autour de son bras afin d'enlever les morceaux de verres encore attaché, puis rentra dans la maison.

Il fouilla tous les coins et les recoins, même ceux où tout être sensé aurait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas être : les placards, les tiroirs, sous les lit. Il retourna la maison une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Cria pour que sa mère lui reviennent, et au bout d'un certain temps, il s'effondra sur le sol. Il la revit s'interposer devant lui, se prenant le coup d'épée qui lui était destinés. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors même qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir un fils. Robin était venu près d'eux, Emma les avait regardé de loin, et Monsieur Gold avait peine à croire que c'était lui qui venait de mettre cette femme à terre.

Les larmes coulaient à flot, et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Il avait vraiment cru que ça marcherait, que les faires rentrer à Storybrooke les réuniraient une bonne fois pour toute. Visiblement il avait eu tort.

Pensé au stylo lui donna une idée. Il essuya son visage avec sa main avant de prendre le papier sur lequel il avait déjà noté une phrase, la relut, puis pris le stylo. Essayant d'écrire, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus d'encre. Dans un moment de désespoir, il alla chercher un couteau et le fit glisser contre la paume de sa main. Il trempa le stylo dans le sang qui sortait de la coupure et posa la pointe sur le papier. « Regina apparu dans sa chambre, dans son manoir, guérit de sa blessure infligée par le Lumineux »

Une fois le point final ajouté, il courut jusqu'à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de sa mère, laissant une empreinte sanglante sur la porte. Ne l'apercevant pas, Henry se dit qu'elle avait peut-être apparue dans sa chambre à lui.

Mais elle n'était pas là non plus.


	3. Chapter 2

_Henry._ C'est le premier mot qui lui passa par la tête après plusieurs minutes à rester figée, sans bouger, sans même respirer. Elle ne trouvait pas Crochet. Peut-être était-il parti au port. Peut-être était-il chez Granny. Peut-être … Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas là. Elle l'avait vu mourir. Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait pas. Mais ne pas trouver Crochet ne signifiait pas que Regina n'était pas là non plus. Elle devait aider Henry à la chercher. Elle ne devait pas le laisser seule, au cas où … Non. Non, non et non : Regina était vivante. Il le fallait. Pour Henry.

Sans un regard pour ses parents qui ne savaient quoi dire, Emma sortit de l'appartement. Son téléphone en main, elle se dépêcha de taper le numéro de son fils tout en se dirigeant vers sa coccinelle jaune. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Mills parut durée plusieurs heures. Elle roulait plus vite que la limitation de vitesse ne l'autorisait, mais elle s'en fichait. Et puis, elle était le shérif. Personne n'allait lui dire de ralentir. Une fois arrivée, Emma activa le frein à main et sortit de la voiture sans même prendre les clés ou fermer la porte. Elle cria le prénom de son fils en courant vers la porte, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais, la trouvant fermée à clé, tenta de l'ouvrir de force avec son épaule. Elle donna un coup, deux coups, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans se soucier du risque de se casser des hauts. Dans un dernier essai désespéré, elle donna un coup de pied sur la porte, sentant l'os de son talon et de sa cheville se casser. Mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

 **\- HENRY !**

La sauveuse fit le tour de la maison. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre et l'empêchait de respirer l'empêchait de ressentir la douleur, lui permettant de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle vit la porte arrière ouverte, la fenêtre cassée. À cette vue, elle en oublia Regina, ne pensant plus qu'à la sécurité de son fils.

 **\- HENRY !** cria-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

Elle traversa le salon en courant, se retrouvant dans le hall d'entrée. Devant elle, sur le sol, se trouvait un couteau ensanglanté, une plume, et un bout de papier froissée.

Emma déglutit de force avant de se pencher pour ramasser le papier. Elle essaya d'éviter de poser ses doigts sur les taches de sang, sans grand succès. Sur le papier, en écriture scolaire, était écrite une seule phrase. « Regina apparu dans sa chambre, dans son manoir, guérit de sa blessure infligée par le Lumineux. » _Henry._ La blonde lâcha le papier et monta les escaliers, sautant autant de marche qu'elle le pouvait pour aller plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait des traces de sang sur la rambarde, sang seulement à moitié séché. À ce moment, elle paniqua. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de Regina, surprise de voir que la porte était ouverte, quand un sanglot lui parvint de la chambre d'Henry. Elle fit demi-tour et entra : son cœur se brisa à la vue de son fils, assis par terre, son corps secoué de violents sanglots.

 **-Henry …**

Entendant la voix de sa mère, le garçon releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang, et ses joues étaient trempées de larme. Henry ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, puis leva les bras vers Emma. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, la blonde s'accroupie au sol et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle, retenant ses propres larmes de couler.

Henry la serrait le plus fort possible lui aussi, s'agrippant à sa veste comme à une bouée. Ses larmes coulaient de plus belle sans même qu'il ne pense à essayer de les arrêter.

 **\- Elle … Elle est morte … Elle est morte … J'ai … J'ai essayé mais …**

Les sanglots se multiplièrent et l'empêchèrent de continuer. Emma se contenta de le serrer encore plus fort contre elle, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. Elle était morte. Ils étaient morts. Et rien ne pourrait les ramener.

 **\- Je suis désolée Henry. Je suis désolée …**

Et elle était. Plus encore, elle se sentait coupable. Elle était la sauveuse. Elle devait les sauver, c'était son devoir, son destin. Et les voilà qui avaient disparus, qui étaient partis. Elle ne les reverrait plus. Personne ne les reverrait jamais.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent assis par terre, pleurant l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tout perdus, et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors ils ne voyaient pas la différence. Elle avait perdu son véritable amour. Il avait perdu sa mère. Comment se remet-on de ça ? Comment peut-on faire face à de tels évènements ? Les seuls personne de leur connaissance qui avait fait face à de telles horreurs n'était maintenant plus que l'origine de leur propre peine.

Perdus dans ses pensées, Emma revint à la réalité en sentant un liquide s'étendre sur son t-shirt à travers sa veste. Cela aurait pu être des larmes, si ce liquide n'était pas chaud et collant. La blonde se sépara de son fils et, regardant ses mains, elle aperçut la grande entaille qui saignait sur sa paume. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait essayé de la ramener. Il avait pris son stylo, l'avait trempé dans son propre sang et, dans un geste désespéré, avait essayé de ramener sa mère. Si c'était possible, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux de plus.

 **\- Oh Henry … Viens avec moi.**

Elle se leva et le mit debout. Lentement, elle l'entraina vers la salle de bain. Après avoir ouvert quelque placard, elle trouva des compresses et des bandages. Elle lui passa la main sous l'eau pour enlever le sang sécher, l'essuya avec quelques compresses puis finit par l'enrouler avec une bande.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, Emma sentit l'envie de pleurer remonter à la surface. Tout ici lui rappelait Regina : le papier peint de couleur sombre, les produits rangés chacun à leur place, au millimètre près, ou encore l'odeur, tout simplement. Elle prit son fils par l'épaule et le fit sortir de la pièce, marchant juste derrière lui.

 **\- Aller. Rentrons à la …**

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle empêchait un sanglot de sortir. Elle ne savait même plus si elle pourrait les dire un jour. Si elle pourrait un jour encore ressentir cette sensation d'appartenance qui nous envahit quand la personne qui compte le plus pour nous nous prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Rentrons.**

Sans un mot de plus, ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers, marchant lentement vers la voiture jaune qui, moteur toujours en marche, n'attendait plus qu'eux pour démarrer. Emma ne savait pas où aller, mais elle ne voulait – ne pouvait – pas rester ici.


	4. Chapter 3

La voiture roulait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Direction le loft de Mary Margaret. En arrivant, Emma coupa le moteur de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle jeta un regard à Henry qui n'avait pas levé les yeux du sol. Ses larmes avaient cessées de couler quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui le laissait dans un état second. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide, assis ainsi sur le siège passager, immobile. Emma posa une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement, mais même sans pouvoir le voir, elle savait qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

Henry sortit tout de même de la voiture, marchant vers le loft d'une démarche lasse. Il monta les escaliers la tête toujours basse, rentra dans l'appartement sans regarder Blanche ou David et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et au moment où sa tête heurta son oreiller, les larmes revinrent à nouveaux. Il se mit en position fœtale, les genoux collés à son torse, son corps de nouveau secoué par de nombreux sanglots. Sa mère était morte. Il n'avait pas pu la ramener. S'il était meilleur à l'épée, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aider. Et elle ne serait pas morte. S'il avait pu la convaincre plus tôt d'entrée dans l'église, tout serait redevenu comme avant. Et elle ne serait pas morte. S'il avait réussi à convaincre l'auteur de réécrire l'histoire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et elle ne serait pas morte.

S'il s'était contenter de son amour et n'était pas partit à la recherche d'Emma, la malédiction n'aurait jamais été brisée.

Et elle ne serait pas morte.

De son côté, Emma n'avait pas réussis à descendre de la voiture. Elle n'arrivait même pas à penser. Ils étaient morts. _Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts._ _Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste du tout._ Et quelqu'un devait payer.

Ce n'était pas juste que les seuls à payer leur disparition soient ceux qui les aiment. Le responsable devait répondre de ces actes.

Emma sentit la fureur montée en elle. Elle allait faire justice. Elle était le Sheriff de la ville, c'est son travail de rendre aux criminels la monnaie de leurs pièces. Elle ferma la porte, la claqua même, mis le moteur en route et sans même mettre sa ceinture, elle fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre la route en direction de la boutique de monsieur Gold.

 **\- Henry ?**

La voix de Mary-Margaret lui parvint de derrière la porte mais il ne bougea pas. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues jusqu'à son oreiller déjà trempé. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser entrer, de lui ouvrir la porte et de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais il se sentait tellement coupable. Il était auteur. Isaac avait réussis à créer un monde parallèle tout en changeant sa propre réalité, et lui n'avait même pas réussis à faire revivre sa mère. Il était pathétique. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et se retint de crier dans l'oreiller. Il était furieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Blanche fit son entrée, suivit de David qui portait Neal dans ses bras. La petite brune s'assit sur le lit à côté de son petit fils et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, sans dire un mot de plus. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui c'était passé pour le deviner. Crochet ne reviendrait pas. Regina non plus.

Après quelques minutes de ce silence, Henry se tourna vers sa grand-mère et la pris dans ses bras. Oui, il était coupable, mais il voulait tout de mêmece réconfort. Il en avait besoin. Tout de suite, rien ne semblait réel. C'était comme vivre dans un rêve, un cauchemar, voir même un film d'horreur dont personne ne ressortait vivant. Il ne ressortirait peut-être pas vivant après tout. Il fut choqué de constater qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Mary-Margaret lui rendit son étreinte sans se faire prier, vite rejointe par David qui essayait de les entourer tous les deux dans ses bras sans pour autant écraser la fragile créature qui dormait à leurs côtés.

Arrivé devant la boutique, Emma sortit de la voiture, bouillonnant de rage. Elle laissa la coccinelle rouge en plan au beau milieu de la route et se rua dans le magasin, cherchant désespéramment sa cible du regard. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit tellement fort que la clochette se détacha et vola au sol, rebondissant deux ou trois fois dans un bruit aigus et strident. Emma fit ses premiers pas sur le parquet ciré.

 **\- GOLD !**

Emma n'eut pas besoin de le chercher très longtemps. Il se trouvait juste devant elle, allongée sur le sol. Belle se tenait à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. En entendant la sauveuse hurler, elle avait relevé la tête. Mais Emma avait autre chose à faire que de s'attarder sur ses yeux remplis de douleurs. Gold tourna son regard vers la blonde. Il ne souriait même pas. Il n'était même pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Emma ne vit là qu'une comédie qui l'incitait à avoir pitié de celui qui était en train de mourir juste devant elle. Mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

Comment osait-il. Comment osait-il faire comme si cela le faisait souffrir au fond de son _joli petit cœur noir_. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait tout perdu. Ce n'est pas lui qui allait devoir aller voir son fils tout les soirs, pour le reste de sa vie, et le coucher en essayant de lui faire oublier que sa mère était morte. Ce n'était pas lui qui devrait calmer ses pleurs, le sortir de ses cauchemars, faire en sorte qu'il ne se contente pas de survivre.

 **\- C'est de votre faute … TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et attrapa le col de sa chemise d'une main. La magie qui bouillait en elle lui donna la force de le remettre debout, et elle approcha son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son menton.

 **\- Il fallait que vous réécriviez l'histoire !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas …**

À peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'Emma l'avait lancé sur l'une des vitrines. Le verre se brisa en de nombreux morceaux, s'étalant sur le sol ou transperçant la peau du ténébreux. Les bijoux et objet de valeurs volèrent aux quatre coins de la boutique. Gold n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal que la blonde était à nouveau sur lui.

 **\- Crochet ! Et Regina ! À cause de vous ils … Ils sont mort !**

Les larmes menaçaient à nouveaux de couler, mais il était hors de question de montrer une once de faiblesse devant cette pourriture. Elle serra les poings le plus fort possible afin de les empêcher de couleur, enfonçant ses ongles longs dans la paume de sa main. Du sang commençait à couler le long de ses doigts.

 **\- Vous avez tué Regina. Et c'est VOUS qui être responsable de la mort de Crochet ! Et maintenant vous devez payer.**

Gold fit quelque chose qu'Emma ne pensait jamais voir : il écarquilla les yeux. Le Ténébreux avait peur. Cela la fit sourire. Il avait raison d'avoir peur. Car elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle n'allait pas juste se contenter de lui crier dessus puis repartir. Non non non … Elle voulait le faire payer. Il allait payer.

Belle était restée silencieuse jusque-là, mais désormais, Emma dépassait les bornes. Elle savait que Rumpelstiltskin avait fait plus de mal que de bien dans sa vie. Mais personne ne méritait ce genre de traitement.

 **\- Emma ! Emma calme toi !**

Emma ne détourna pas son regard. Si un regard pouvait bruler, Rumpelstiltskin serait en feux à ce moment-là, déjà en cendre même. Si un regard pouvait blesser, Rumpelstiltskin serait criblé de balle. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Emma serait déjà repartie chez elle.

 **\- Emma …** tenta à nouveau Belle. **Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais … je sais que ce n'est pas toi …**

Emma se tourna vers elle et en la voyant ainsi, Belle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

 **\- Em … Emma ?**

La blonde ne bougeait plus. Elle tenait Gold par le col de sa chemise. Encore. Regardait Belle comme un félin qui regarde sa proie. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et les veines sur ses tempes n'ont jamais été aussi visibles. En voyant Belle qui ne bougeait plus, Emma put à nouveau se concentrer sur Gold, qui était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

La sauveuse prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre sa main droite vers le sol, sa main gauche toujours près du cou de Gold. Des étincelles sortirent de sa main, d'abord blanche, puis rouge vermillon. Les étincelles se détachèrent de ses doigts et se déplacèrent jusqu'à la dague qui trainait sur le sol. La dague fut entourée par la magie puis disparut dans un nuage rouge avant d'apparaitre dans la main de la blonde.

 **\- EMMA !** cria Belle en s'approchant d'elle, devinant ce que la femme en face d'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Emma n'a même pas à bouger que Belle se retrouve paralysée sur place, obligée de regarder la dague s'enfoncer dans le torse de son mari.


	5. Chapter 4

_Je m'excuse du retard, mon ordi ne fonctionnait plus et puis je suis partie en vacances ... voilà donc le chapitre 4, et comme mon ordi est encore capricieux, et bien je poste le chapitre 5 dès que je peut à partir de Lundi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce fut Neal qui les obligea à se séparer. Il gazouilla et lâcha échapper un rot, ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Puis les derniers évènements leur revinrent en mémoire et leurs rires disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Henry s'essuya le nez de sa manche et se remit à regarder par terre. Puis il leva soudainement la tête.

 **\- Où est Emma ?**

Blanche le regarda puis regarda son mari.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas rentrée après être partit à ta recherche. Je pensais que tu étais rentré tout seul.**

Un sentiment affreux lui monta dans la gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Emma aurait dû la suivre. Elle aurait dû venir voir s'il allait bien. Il le savait, maintenant que Crochet n'était plus là, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle aurait dû être avec lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Il faut qu'on la trouve !**

Il se leva de son lit et couru vers la sortie. David donna Neal à sa mère et lui courut après.

 **\- Henry ! Attends !**

Il était déjà sorti. David pris les clés de sa voiture et couru à sa suite.

 **\- HENRY !**

Son petit-fils se retourna vers lui cette fois ci. Charmant lui montra les clés qu'il tenait dans la main et le garçon le rejoint. Ils montèrent chacun de leur côté.

 **\- Où penses-tu qu'elle est ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Henry en attachant sa ceinture.

David fit de même et démarra la voiture.

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle est allée voir l'auteur ?**

 **\- GOLD !** cria Henry. **C'était son idée depuis le départ, c'est lui qu'elle est allée voir !**

Son grand père hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la boutique du ténébreux.

Le cours voyage se passa dans un silence des plus pesants. David avait les jointures blanches à force de serrer le volant entre ses doigts, et Henry se mordait les lèvres tellement fortes qu'il en saignait. Une fois devant la boutique, et ce avant même que la voiture ne s'arrête, Henry se détacha et sortit. Il courut jusque dans la boutique et s'arrêta net devant la porte déjà ouverte. Quand David fut enfin à ses côtés, il fit de même.

Quand Gold avait poussé son dernier souffle, Belle avait été libérée du sort d'immobilité. Mais il était trop tard. Elle pouvait voir des vapeurs noires s'échappé des narines et de la bouche de Rumpelstiltskin et tourbillonner autour de lui pendant quelques secondes avant d'entourer Emma. Celle-ci c'était enfin rendu compte des conséquences de ses actes … Mais cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Elle enleva la dague du corps sans vie de l'ancien ténébreux et recula de quelques pas, embrassant les vapeurs noir qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : rentrer en elle. Elle essuya le sang qui se trouvait sur la dague avec son t-shirt et alors que la noirceur rentrait en elle, elle regarda le nom inscrit sur la dague changer doucement, passant d'un long Rumpelstiltskin à un simple Emma Swan.

 **\- Ma … Maman ?**

Emma se tourna sur le côté et son regard s'adoucit quand elle vit son fils sur le bas de la porte. Elle lui sourit, un grand sourire sincère et remplie d'amour. Elle fit un pas en avant pour le rejoindre, et s'arrêta quand elle le vit faire un pas en arrière. Son éprit était embrumé et elle ne comprenait pourquoi il semblait avoir peur d'elle. Elle était sa mère. Elle pensait à lui avant tout. Elle ne voulait que son bien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur d'elle. Jamais.

Derrière lui, David ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il y existait des mots qui pouvaient décrire cette situation dans laquelle sa fille se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était protégé son petit-fils en essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il le prit par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui. Emma le regarda faire sans bouger. Il avait peur pour Henry ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne savait-il pas que le garçon était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie ? La seule chose ayant de la valeur désormais ?

Les voyants ainsi tous les deux, Emma se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait un mauvais choix. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils étaient morts. Par sa faute à _lui_. Elle devait les venger. Elle avait fait ce qui était juste. Elle le savait.

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini.

Gardant ses distances, elle s'agenouilla face à son fils et lui sourit.

 **\- Henry … Je fais ça pour nous. Pour eux. Pour Crochet, et pour ta mère. Et après cela, tout ira bien, je te le promets.**

Henry avait très bien compris que la douleur brouillait les pensées de sa mère. Il se devait de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer. Il avait été la première victime quand Regina était redevenue la méchante reine à cause de Cora. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il en avait assez. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé, il serait le héros.

 **\- Maman … Donne-moi la dague.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il fit un pas vers elle, sous l'œil attentif de David, et tendit sa main vers sa mère. Il essayait de se montrer le plus assurez possible mais il devait se l'avouer, même s'il ne tremblait pas, il était on ne peut moins sûr de lui. Pour dire toute la vérité, il avait peur qu'Emma le réduise en cendre. Et il s'en voulait de penser qu'elle le ferait. Puis il se rappelait que dans l'état où elle était, elle en serait bien capable, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.

 **\- Donne-moi la dague. Tu as essayé de m'aider. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Donne-moi la dague.**

Pendant une seconde, une seule, Emma voulut la lui donner. Arrêter toute cette folie pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais s'il avait la dague, il lui ordonnerait d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pas maintenant.

Elle se releva, serrant la dague entre ses mains. Elle la colla contre sa poitrine et inspira un grand coup. Elle allait le faire. Pour lui.

 **\- Non. Pas encore. J'ai quelque chose à faire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire**? cria soudain Henry, les larmes aux yeux. **Tu dois tuer l'auteur ? Du doit venger la mort de ton copain ? La mort de ma mère ? Mais à quoi ça va servir ?**

Il essuya ses yeux humides avec sa manche tandis qu'un sanglot éclatait.

 **\- Ils … Ils sont mort et … Ils ne peuvent pas revenir ! Tu dois faire avec !**

Emma l'avait regardé sans bouger, les larmes aux yeux. Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal. Et puis il avait raison. Ils étaient morts. Ils ne reviendraient pas, jamais. Mais elle savait avant tout qu'elle faisait ce qui était juste. Tuer Gold avait été une bonne décision. La suite de son plan le serait aussi.

 **\- Je suis désolée …**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur les cheveux du garçon. Ca y est, elle pleurait. Dieu sait quand elle arrivera à s'arrêter.

 **\- Je suis désolée …**

Et alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Henry tomba au sol et fondit en larme. David se dépêcha de le rejoindre, essayant de le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait désormais. Henry avait perdu l'une de ses mères. Désormais, il venait de perdre la deuxième.

Derrière eux, debout, comme figée, Belle pleurait en silence. Elle regardait le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimerait toujours. Il était allongé par terre, aux milieux de millier de morceaux de verre, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge. David serra Henry un peu plus fort contre lui pendant une seconde et le remis debout. Il marcha jusqu'à Belle et lui attrapa l'une de ses mains, lui offrant un regard qu'il voulut réconfortant. Quand elle le regarda enfin, il emmena tout le monde à l'extérieur, prenant soin à refermer la porte de la boutique derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 5

_Manquera plus que l'épilogue ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, et que vous aimerez la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisse une review, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D_

 _Je poste l'épilogue ce week-end je pense. Bonne semaine à tous !_

* * *

 **\- Bonjour Isaac …**

L'auteur se retourna lentement. Il s'était enfui de la boutique de Gold dès qu'il s'y était réveillé et était partit se réfugier dans la maison du sorcier. Celui-ci n'était pas là, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il observa la personne en face de lui pendant quelques temps et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Emma Swan … Un problème ?**

Il avait bien réussis son coup. Certes, il n'avait été romancier à succès que pour un cours lapse de temps, mais il y avait eu un prix à payer pour briser sa malédiction. Ou plutôt _deux_ prix. Et il fallait maintenant que les héros vivent avec ça sur la conscience s'ils n'avaient rien fait, tout le monde serait encore en vie.

Emma le regarda et lui rendis son sourire. Isaac s'attendait à tout … Sauf à ça.

 **\- Non non Isaac. Pas de problème … Quoi que …**

La nouvelle Ténébreuse sortit la dague de son dos et la tint devant elle, la regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus belle au monde, la plus précieuse ses mains étaient rouges écarlates.

 **\- Je viens de recevoir cette dague … regardez, il y a mon nom dessus.**

Elle la tenait devant elle, la face de la dague où son nom était inscrit en face de lui. _Emma_ Swan. Il déglutit. Elle avait un regard fou, et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme un enfant qui essaie de comprendre les consignes d'un exercice. Ses cheveux étaient tellement ondulés qu'ils s'étaient emmêlés, ses joues étaient parsemé de plusieurs gouttelette de sang et ses yeux désormais vert foncés était en train de percer des trous dans sa peu – ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait.

Doucement, elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté. Isaac déglutit et fit un pas en arrière en même temps qu'elle faisait un pas en avant. Il croyait avoir réussis. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il avait en fait échoué, et ce sur tous les points.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez …**

Emma se mit à rire.

 **\- Moi ? Au, rien de bien spécial …**

Elle continua d'approcher, son regard de nouveau sur la dague. Elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, caressant de temps à autre la tranche de la lame. Quand elle appuyait dessus assez fort, une goutte de sang sortait de ses doigts et était aspiré par la lame qui se mettait légèrement à scintiller.

 **\- Quoi que … J'aurai bien quelque chose à vous demander.**

Elle leva son regard vers lui, continuant d'avancer. Il se retrouva très vite bloqué contre un mur, une dague pressée sous son mention. La lame était pressée si fort sur sa peau qu'il sentait déjà un fin filet de sang couler le long de sa gorge.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?**

 **\- Qu… Quoi ?**

Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, sa voix restait douce et elle n'avait pas l'air énervée pour le moins du monde.

 **\- Dites-moi, je suis curieuse … Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? J'ai perdu mon âme sœur, mon véritable amour. Mon fils a perdu sa mère … En quoi cela vous arrange-t-il ?**

 **\- Je …**

Emma baissa son bras et se détourna. Elle cala la dague dans sa botte droite et marcha en rond sans plus regarder l'auteur.

 **\- Comprenez-moi bien … Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir en vie d'ici. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous arrange dans cette histoire ! Vous sembliez si heureux de me voir arriver. Avant de voir que la dague était désormais la mienne bien entendu.**

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Plus Emma parlait, moins il se disait qu'il avait une chance de sortir de la pièce vivant. Mais il devait essayer.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan, ce n'est pas vous. Vous vous laissez envahir par la noirceur, mais je sais que la vrai Emma ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme …**

 **\- Comme quoi ? Souffrir ?**

 **\- Non, ce que je voulais dire …**

Elle cogna son poing contre l'un des murs, le faisant taire.

 **\- Vous ne savez rien.**

Elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Il avait perdu.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide, son visage déformé par la rage. Elle s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas que leur nez se touche.

 **\- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !**

 **\- Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que mon rêve se réalise.**

Changement de tactique.

Elle répéta sa phrase dans sa tête, encore et encore, la répétant même parfois à voix haute.

 **\- Vous vouliez que votre rêve se réalise. Vous VOULIEZ que votre REVE se réalise.**

La folie était revenue, et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Car si elle n'avait pas le contrôle de ses actes sous l'emprise de la rage, ce n'était pas la même histoire quand elle était juste folle. Là, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, et Isaac était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas lui caresser les cheveux. Non, c'était plutôt quelque chose comme les lui bruler alors qu'ils étaient encore sur sa tête.

 **\- Et ce sans se soucier des autres je présume ?**

Sa dague toujours dans sa botte, elle amena ses deux mains libres près de sa gorge, essuyant ce qu'il restait de sang du bout de ses doigts.

 **\- Je …**

Elle ne le laissa pas parler, appuyant ses paumes contre sa gorge juste assez pour bloquer sa respiration.

 **\- Shuuuut … Tu n'as plus rien à dire. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis de toute manière.**

Elle lui sourit. Il essaya de respirer. En vain.

Elle retira une main mais ne lâcha pas son emprise. De sa main droite désormais libre, Emma récupéra sa dague avant de presser la pointe contre le ventre de l'auteur. Elle leva les yeux vert lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille comme le ferait deux amant.

 **\- Au revoir.**

 **\- Non Emma je vous**


	7. Epilogue

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. On se voit à la fin !**

* * *

 **\- HENRY !** cria Blanche en le voyant rentrer dans l'appartement, les larmes aux yeux et les joues humides.

Elle posa Neal sans son berceau et, sans se soucier des cris du bébé, courut vers son petit-fils pour le prendre dans les bras. Quand elle aperçut David rentré, l'air dépité, suivit d'une Belle qui n'avait toujours pas réussis à calmer ses sanglots, elle comprit qu'Emma était partit, sûrement pour toujours.

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Les habitants de Storybrooke se réunirent devant le cimetière. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire leurs adieux à cinq personnes. Deux été assassinées, deux avaient étaient décédés, et quand à l'autre, c'était tout comme. Car même si elle n'avait pas de tombe, elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Les quatre tombes étaient à la surface, en bois presque noir ou alors clair. Tout le monde avançait vers ces coffres cirés, le regard éteint. Ils n'étaient pas forcément proches des quatre défunts, mais ils savaient que ces pertes étaient ce qui avait causés le décès de la sauveuse. Et la sauveuse avait, pour eux, toujours été celle qui avait fait en sorte que Storybrooke soit un peu moins un enfer, et un peu plus un paradis.

Henry était le plus touchés, de loin, suivit par David, Mary-Margareth et Belle. Tous les trois étaient devenus très proche et le temps qu'elle se trouve un nouvel appartement, Belle était même venu habiter chez eux.

Si les trois adultes s'en sortaient comme ils le pouvaient, Henry lui passait son temps à se noyer. À chaque fois qu'il atteignait la surface, quelque chose le replongeait au font de l'océan avant qu'il n'ait pu respirer. Personne ne savait s'il arriverait à s'en remettre.

Personne n'avait vu Emma depuis qu'Isaac avait été retrouvé. Parfois, on pouvait voir qu'elle était passée : une note, un gâteau à moitié mangé, une tasse à moitié remplie de chocolat chaud à la cannelle encore tiède. Mais il était impossible de la voir, et donc encore moins de lui parler.

L'enterrement était fini depuis bien longtemps. Les cercueils étaient enterrés, les tombes étaient entourés de fleurs multicolore, et le soleil qui avait été présent tout l'après-midi avait fait place une nuit sans lune ni étoile. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient des nuages, une pluie drue qui aurait déchiré n'importe quel parapluie.

Elle était loin, recluse, mais voyait. Elle regardait.

Emma pleurait.

 _ **2 ans plus tard.** _

Storybrooke était aussi calme que jamais, ce qui rendait heureux tous les habitants. David avait repris le post de sheriff, Blanche était de nouveau maire, secondé par Belle, et la boutique de Monsieur Gold était désormais un lieu de recueil, un musée.

Henry avait grandi. Beaucoup. Et avec l'aide de ses grands-parents, d'Archie et des médicaments, il s'en était sorti. Plus ou moins. Il lui arrivait toujours de faire des cauchemars, de rêver d'Emma. Parfois il croyait la voire, en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la rue. Puis elle disparaissait, et il se disait qu'il venait de l'imaginer.

Désormais, tous les charmants habitait au manoir, et Henry se disait que c'était ce que Regina aurait voulu. Elle aurait voulu que son fils vivent avec autant d'espace que possible, mais si cela signifiait que les deux idiots, comme elle les appelait, devait vivre dans sa maison. Le garçon aimait beaucoup avoir toute sa famille avec lui. Blanche et David tenait très bien leur rôle de grands-parents. Belle, qui habitait désormais au loft, venait souvent les voir, et elle se comportait elle aussi avec Henry comme si elle était sa mère. Le seul qui ne voulait pas le protéger était Neal qui, du haut de ses trois ans et demi, courait désormais partout, avec son neveu qui lui courait après pour le rattraper. Leur famille était compliquée. Mais elle était parfaite.

Ou presque.

Emma était toujours portées disparue, et les signes de sa présence se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Mais un jour, en rentrant au manoir, Henry trouva une dague. Une dague grise, au manche noir, sur laquelle était écrite Emma Swan. À côté, sur un post-it, écrit d'une écriture soignée, il pouvait lire deux mots.

« Aide-moi. »

Et c'est ce qu'il passerait sa vie à faire.

* * *

Et voilà, je ne pense pas faire de suite, à vous de l'imaginer.

Désolée du grand retard ... J'ai récupérer mon ordi que cette semaine ... Il voulait pas aller sur internet ce sac à merde.

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plus,et n'hésiter pas a laisser une review ! 3

Chao chao tout le monde !


End file.
